Overtime
by ilovenaley
Summary: NH AU one shot. Nathan's world is turned upside down when the new girl starts at the office...


**AN – Hey! I'm back with another one shot! I was literally rendered speechless (and trust me, that is a very hard thing to do to me – you guys must know by now how much I like to ramble!) by the response High Heels and Blushes received and I really do want to thank each of you that has read and commented on that story. I had no idea if I could even write a half decent one shot and you guys, especially those of you that reviewed and left such wonderful comments, have given me the confidence to come back with more…**

**This idea… well it kind of came to me while writing Think About Me I suppose… but it's different to that story… and was prompted by a few of my readers who asked for some office sex. I then asked at the bottom of a recent chapter if they all wanted some office sex… and well I guess the general consensus of those that left a review was a yes! So that got me thinking… and then this idea was born (and yes there will still be some office sex in Think About Me too so don't worry if you think that because I wrote this it won't happen in that story too). Once again, as with High Heels and Blushes, this one shot is extremely long; it's AU and its Nathan and Haley.**

**Anyway, I really do hope that you guys enjoy this story, and I'm still thinking about a sequel to High Heels and Blushes, I might try and write it while I am sunning myself on holiday in three weeks time, but I'm not making any promises cos I might come up with absolutely nothing.**

**As always, major thanks to Kelly who is just awesome and reads through far too many versions of my writing for me :o) and also to Kristen who read through this for me too. **

**I don't own anything… just the random story ideas, and this is rated M, so you know, read ahead with caution…**

**Overtime **

Nathan strolled out of the elevator onto the floor that housed his office and sauntered through the reception area. Just like every summer morning in New York, his sunglasses were rooted to his face; he never took them off until he reached his office. It wasn't because he was a total prick, because, quite honestly, who the hell wears sunglasses inside of an office building? Well actually, that could be part of the reason, but for the most part, the sunglasses stayed on his head because he was avoiding people. Women, to be precise, and sometimes he was avoiding his father. And in the winter, the sunglasses were exchanged for a hat of some sorts. It was safe to say that Nathan didn't like being recognised first thing in the morning, and keeping a low profile was often the best answer for everyone involved in his shenanigans. Like this morning for example, it was Nicola, the receptionist. He had made a hasty exit from her apartment in the early hours of the morning once she had fallen asleep. She had been okay, the sex had been fine, but she was nothing special. She had been far too much of an easy conquest for him though, all it had taken was five minutes of flirting at the end of the day and bam, Nathan had found himself walking into her apartment half an hour later. He sighed as he thought back to his previous lays; he wondered if all women were the same, no one offered him a challenge anymore, in fact, if he was being completely honest with himself, they never really had.

So as he walked through the reception area, he avoided the pair of eyes he could feel literally burning holes in the left hand side of his body. He would have cringed and sweet talked Nicola into forgetting what she was angry at him over, saving him yet another lecture about office policy and common courtesy from his father, but he found that this morning he was distracted by what he could only describe as a total goddess, who was sitting on one of the sofas on the right hand side of the reception area, looking completely engrossed in some documents. He lifted his sunglasses up his head a little to get a better look at her, something he never usually did until he was locked away in the safety of his office and was momentarily stunned by her beauty. She had long blonde wavy hair and was dressed in a grey pinafore dress. He legs were crossed and his eyes followed the shapely curve of her leg right down to the pair of high heels she had on. His gaze wandered back up her amazing body until it rested on her face again, only this time the papers she had been reading were now on the chair next to her, and her eyes were staring right back at him. He chuckled when she raised an eyebrow and shook her head at him, and then he placed his sunglasses back on before heading through the door that led through to where his office was situated, hoping that she was going to stick around for a while, she looked like someone he could definitely see himself with at some point in the future.

Haley laughed to herself when she looked up from the documents she had been reading and found a man literally leering at her. She rolled her eyes and almost laughed out loud when she realised that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses inside an office building, what the hell was that about? She placed her papers on the chair next to her and waited patiently for his eyes to continue their journey up her body, and she cursed herself for enjoying it, she despised the fact that her heart rate had increased, albeit slightly, it was still enough to irk her. He was obviously everything she hated in a man; she could tell that just by looking at him, in fact, she was pretty sure she could give you a detailed breakdown of his personality right now, without having even uttered a single word to him. Pompous, self-centred asshole would probably cover it. His eyes finally reached her face, and she noticed that they were the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen, but she quickly stopped herself from looking at him like that and lifted her eyebrow at him while she shook her head, letting him know that she knew exactly the kind of person he was and what he was doing.

But then she heard that sexy chuckle come out of his mouth, and she literally melted into a complete puddle as she watched him place his sunglasses back on his nose and waltz out of the reception area, presumably towards his office. She took a couple of deep breaths and really did try to resist looking over at his retreating form, but short of literally holding her head in place to stop it from moving; she knew that it was a completely wasted effort. Her eyes were locked to his ass, which fitted perfectly in what had to be tailored trousers and she sighed to herself, praying to God that she wouldn't have to work with that. He was dangerous and distracting, and was probably the reason for all of her irrational nightmares.

However, she was soon jolted from her reverie by the receptionist clearing her throat. Haley looked over at her and saw that she was looking at something to the left hand side of the reception desk, so she followed the receptionist's gaze and found her new boss standing there waiting for her.

"Haley! It's so good to see you again; I can't tell you how happy we are to have you on board here!"

Haley shook her head free of the thoughts of the sexy stranger she had just encountered and concentrated on her real reason for being here, which was to work. She stood up and straightened herself out before heading over to where the man was standing, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Mr. Scott, I am more than happy to be here, I can't wait to get started." She said enthusiastically.

"I'm pleased to hear it Haley, but please, call me Dan." Dan returned to her as he held open the door that led to his office for Haley. He motioned for her to walk through first, before he led the way down the corridor towards his office.

Haley looked around the surroundings as she walked through the corridor, remembering it slightly from her final interview held here a couple of weeks ago. She walked into Dan's office and sat herself down on one of the two chairs facing his desk, feeling incredibly excited to be here and get started with her work. She already had some great ideas for the magazine and hoped that Dan would give her some freedom to develop them further; she really felt like she had a lot to offer this company and felt that she could really help them grow even larger than they were currently.

"Elizabeth, please can you call Nathan and ask him to come and join us as soon as he can." Dan asked his receptionist and then walked into his office. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk, sat himself down in his leather chair and folded his leg over his knee. "So Haley, welcome to Horsepower! As you know, we asked you to come for the interview and offered you this position because I really believe that you can help develop the advertising revenues we receive for the magazine, and I know you have some great contacts which I trust you are bringing over with you from Ignition." Dan stated to her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The magazine industry was competitive to say the least, and every good businessperson knew that contacts were the key to delivering growth and to help take market share from competitors, two things that were at the top of the objectives list at Horsepower for this financial year.

Haley laughed before crossing her legs. "Mr. Scott… sorry Dan, I have spoken to some of my key clients from Ignition and many of them are very eager to see what we have to offer them here." Haley answered with a smile.

"Well, good." Dan said. "I'm very pleased to hear that Haley."

~*~

Nathan closed the door to his office, switched his PC on, took his sunglasses off and placed them in the top drawer of his desk. He sat himself down on his chair once his computer had loaded and thought about the sexy woman he had just seen in the reception area. He wanted to find out what she was doing at Horsepower, but he knew that he couldn't ask anyone, it would be far too obvious what he was thinking and what he wanted to do to her. And if he were obvious, his father would find out about it in a second, especially given that when Nathan thought he was being incredibly discreet, his father still managed to hear about his rendezvous with various girls inside as well as outside of the office. The gossip ran like a twisted grapevine in this place and secrets weren't safe from anyone in this building. He was trying to come up with an inconspicuous way of finding out who that woman from the reception area was when Kimberly walked into his office with his coffee in her hands.

"Nathan, your father just called and would like to see you in his office immediately." Kimberly informed him as she placed his coffee down on his desk and then read out his to do list for today, reminding him of his various appointments, which he had probably forgotten about.

Nathan groaned as soon as she told him that his father wanted to see him. He guessed that he shouldn't have been distracted by that woman in the reception area this morning and should have used the time he had spent eyeing her up to better use charming his way out of Nicola being upset with him. Now he was going to have to sit through another damn lecture, one he really didn't have time for this morning. "I'll head over to his office now. And have you arranged a conference call with Mr. Jones at Aston Martin?" Nathan asked, and watched as Kimberly shook her head. "Well why the hell not?" He said with a raised voice and sighed deeply. "Come on Kimberly! Make sure you arrange one for this afternoon then, we really need to get things moving on that account, I thought we discussed this last week?" He stated as he walked out of his office, shaking his head at his seemingly incompetent secretary, and headed for his father's office, bracing himself for another half an hour of his dad reading the damn code of conduct, _which he had signed and agreed to,_ to him yet again.

~*~

Dan had just finished explaining to Haley what her role was going to be at Horsepower, and to be honest it sounded pretty much the same as her previous role at Ignition, which pleased Haley as she really wanted to make a good impression on him and work her way even further up the ranks. She was just about to ask him what her targets were for the month when she heard the door to his office open and she watched Dan smile at the person who had just entered the room.

Nathan walked through the door to his father's office and paused when he saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs with her back to him. He was slightly puzzled for a moment, as usually the lectures just involved him and his father, but as the woman stood up, he knew exactly who she was before she had even had a chance to turn around; her long blonde wavy hair gave her away. It was the goddess from the reception area. What the hell was she doing in his father's office? By now he was all kinds of confused.

"Ah, Nathan, it's good of you to join us!" Dan said to him with a smile, as Nathan then watched him motion to the goddess who was standing on the other side of his father's desk. "This is Haley James."

And? Who the hell was she? What the hell was she doing here? He was still standing by the door, finding himself once again stunned by her beauty. His eyes were flickering over her body once more, because he couldn't help himself and also because she was pretty fucking perfect, and as his gaze rested on her face he saw that she was looking at him with a look of complete annoyance etched all over her, which was puzzling Nathan, because as far as he was concerned he hadn't even done anything except walk into the damn room. Okay, so he had checked her out in the reception area, but when she looked the way that she did, well surely she had to be used to men looking at her like that? So quite honestly he had no idea what reason she had to be so angry with him or what her problem was, and it pissed him off a little, for she knew absolutely nothing about him.

_Oh God, please no._ Haley was freaking out big time. It was him, the guy from the reception area, the one person she really didn't want to be working with. But he was here, in Dan's office, and Dan was introducing them to each other, which meant only one thing, her nightmare was becoming reality. God she hated him for looking so good. She could already feel the rate of her breathing increase slightly as her eyes flicked down to his body involuntarily, roaming over his fantastic form, before she realised what she was doing and stopped herself. Checking out a colleague in front of her boss was not considered good office etiquette, and so she took a deep breath and smiled at the sexy man who was now walking towards her, finding herself completely lost in his amazing blue eyes. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate on work when she had someone who looked as amazing as that around her?

Nathan finally realised that he was still standing by the door to the office and hadn't made any progress in walking towards the desk, so he probably looked like a total dick, _great first impression to make in front of the goddess _he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked towards the woman, his eyes continuing to roam over her fabulous body on their own accord as he held out his hand for her to shake. Now that she was standing up, he could see her much more clearly, and he more than liked what he was seeing, she was probably one of the hottest women he had ever had the pleasure of looking at. "I'm Nathan Scott." He introduced himself as she took his hand in hers. He almost retracted his hand when he felt the electricity shoot up his arm, and as soon as he had felt it, he looked over at her face, wondering what the hell that was and looking for something that showed him that she had felt that surge too, but she just continued to shake his hand and her expression hadn't changed one bit, obviously she hadn't felt it.

Haley had felt it. That damn spark that people keep going on about, the very one that she had never felt in her life, until now. But when he had told her his name, she realised that he was related to Dan in some way, so she had to keep cool and keep her head down, she didn't want to jeopardise her whole career just because she felt some stupid fucking spark from a handshake, her career was far too important to her for her to risk anything going wrong. She had her whole career all planned out, and every move she had ever made was strategically planned, like leaving Ignition and coming to Horsepower for example. She freed her hand from his strong grasp and sat back down in the seat, waiting for Dan to continue with his explanations and introductions, wanting to keep as much distance between herself and Nathan as possible. She had been right in her assessment of him; he really was distracting and dangerous and she couldn't afford to be tempted by him. She wouldn't allow herself to be.

Dan watched as Nathan sat down in the spare seat across from his desk and then continued. "Okay, Nathan, I've brought Haley into Horsepower because she is good at her job and I can clearly see that she can help us achieve some of the objectives we have set ourselves much quicker than we had originally anticipated, especially surrounding advertising revenues. She is bringing over some of her contacts from Ignition where she worked previously, so I hope that you will both work well together to achieve some truly excellent results this year."

Nathan had to be hearing something wrong. This woman was being brought into this company to work? In Advertising, which was his department? No damn way. He could feel the confusion showing on his face. He was Head of Advertising, he called the shots, he achieved fucking results and he didn't need some woman coming in to help him do anything. "I'm sorry what?" He asked his father, needing confirmation of this shit.

"Haley will be working alongside you…" Dan started only to find that he was interrupted by his son.

"What do you mean 'alongside me'?" Nathan asked, his hands gripping onto the arm of the chair tightly. He could feel himself beginning to lose his cool, the anger was bubbling just underneath the surface, threatening to spill over at any second. What the hell did his father think he was doing? Bringing someone into his department was one thing, but to do it without consulting with him first was just a fucking stab right in the back.

Dan could see that Nathan was getting annoyed and so he did his best to calm him down. "Nathan, Haley is very good at her job…"

"And so am I!" Nathan shouted. "I do not need any help, Dad. I can achieve those results you wanted just fine on my own." He knew he was probably embarrassing himself, but he didn't really care, he felt like this was all just one fucking step too far, and he had to let his father know how pissed off he was, and so he was powerless to do anything but have a major tantrum about it all, he really couldn't bring himself to care that the woman was still sitting beside him, witnessing him act like this.

"I know you are good at your job Nathan, but this is the best thing for the magazine, especially with the Aston Martin account." Dan said, while looking apologetically over at Haley given his son's outburst.

Haley rolled her eyes. Her appraisal of Nathan in the reception area had been dead on. He really was pompous, self-centred, and a complete asshole. She just had to add spoiled brat to the list and it would be fucking complete, what a dick. She sat still in her seat listening to him go on and on about how incompetent she had to be at her job and rolled her eyes at him, what a chauvinistic, arrogant pig he turned out to be. She turned to look at him and wondered to herself, why the hell did all the best looking men have to have the worst case of male pride and self-importance? It was a fucking waste of the good looking gene as far as she was concerned because men with personalities like his would never end up with anyone decent and nice; anyone with half a brain surely wouldn't be able to put up with an asshole like that for any longer than two seconds.

"What the fuck can someone like her know about performance cars anyway? She's a woman for crying out loud! What, did you bring her in to sweet talk the clients or something?" Nathan continued to shout at his father while waving his hand dismissively in Haley's direction. He knew that he was being incredibly rude, he didn't know fuck all about this girl, she could be some sort of supercar geek for all he knew, though he doubted it, she didn't look like the type of girl who liked getting her hands dirty, but he desperately needed to vent his frustrations at the situation he now found himself in. He couldn't believe what his father was doing to him.

"Nathan!" Dan admonished his son, but before he could continue to berate him any further, Nathan had started to shout back at him again.

"Well you'd better be careful, you wouldn't want her going against your fucking code of conduct would you? _No intimate relationships are to be formed with any of our clients. _Better rethink your strategy on that one, Dad. And I am setting up a fucking conference call with Aston Martin this afternoon, so that account is moving along just fine, thank you very much, I do not need any help, especially from someone like her." Nathan sneered as he slumped back down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest with a huff.

Haley sighed deeply. She had heard enough. She didn't know what it was with men like Nathan Scott, but she hated the fact that they thought that just because she was a woman, she couldn't enjoy cars; that she couldn't do this job properly. It was that attitude which had got her where she was today; she was damn good at her job and she certainly didn't have a problem with people knowing it, cocky bastards like Nathan especially. "Dan, I spoke with Mr. Jones at Aston Martin yesterday and have fixed up a couple of meetings with him next week to discuss what we can offer in terms of advertising, with a presentation to some of his colleagues scheduled next month. You mentioned in the interview that they were one of the key target clients for Horsepower so I figured I'd go right ahead and set some things up." Haley stated, while looking over at Nathan and smiling condescendingly at him.

_Bitch! _Nathan thought to himself. Forget goddess, God, she really was a Class A fucking bitch. What the fuck was that, who the hell started working before you'd even set foot in the damn company? He'd grossly underestimated her. Well if she wanted to play dirty, then game on.

"Wow, I'm impressed Haley." Dan said to her while he sent Nathan a warning look of his own as he watched his son roll his eyes dramatically at her. "That's excellent. So the two of you can start work on that meeting immediately. Right, I think we are all done here. Nathan will show you to your new office, which is the one opposite his and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all Haley." Dan finished before rising and walking them both to the door of his office. He watched as Nathan held the door open for Haley to walk through, and just before his son left his office he placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving any further until he had spoken to him. "Behave yourself, Nathan." He warned in a low voice so that only he could hear.

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his arm free from his father's grasp on it, knowing exactly what he meant. That was code for, _don't you dare fuck her._ Like he would ever fuck someone as bitchy as that, she was already stabbing him in the fucking back and he had only been introduced to her ten fucking minutes ago. "I always do, Dad." He returned through gritted teeth before marching along the corridor, not caring if his pace was too quick for Haley. He needed to get back to his office and get some thinking done; there was no way he was going to let this sexy bitch walk all over him. No fucking way. Throughout his whole life he had never had anyone walk over him, and there was absolutely no way he going to start letting it happen now.

~*~

Nathan pointed at the office opposite his before he walked into his own, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Haley to make herself at home without him. He rubbed his hands over his face before he sat down in his chair, wondering what the hell had just happened. He tapped his finger against his chin, desperately searching for a way to get one over on this woman. Who the fuck did she think she was, embarrassing him like that in front of his own father for crying out loud. He closed his eyes and willed the inspiration to hit him, but found that she was clouding his every thought; visions of her were completely taking over, the way she had smiled so arrogantly at him, her fabulous body, her beautiful face… everything about her was suddenly mulling around in his mind. She was quite possibly one of the most alluring women he had ever met and he had never found himself acting like this over anybody before. He more than hated her for the fact that he wanted to take her so very badly. She was a fucking bitch and as far as he was concerned, she didn't deserve anything from him, especially given that she somehow thought that she was better than him, she had only been in the damn building for five minutes and she was already walking around like she owned the fucking place.

For the rest of the morning he tried desperately to get some work completed. He pulled out everything he had on Aston Martin and tried to come up with a variety of options for their advertising needs, using his knowledge of what previous customers had wanted to come up with the best spreads. But he was having difficulty concentrating; he found that his mind kept slipping to Haley the Bitch and he found himself wondering what she was doing now. It was ridiculous how much time he was spending thinking about her, but every time he tried to push her out of his mind, the visions of her just came back even stronger. By twelve he'd had enough and slammed his fist down on the table. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and walked over to the glass wall of his office, pulling up the blinds, which he usually kept shut. He had to see her in some way, and by opening the blinds he would have the perfect, if not distracting, view of her right from his desk. Maybe knowing that he could glance up and look at her at any time he wanted would stop the visions of her fogging up his mind so that he could actually concentrate and get some work done this afternoon.

Haley had kept the door to her office, as well as the blinds open. She mentally kicked herself every time her eyes would move to the window overlooking Nathan's office. She desperately wanted to know what he was doing, but his blinds were shut and so she couldn't see anything, no doubt he was still furious at her, but she wasn't going to apologise to him, she was just doing her job, that was all and if he didn't like the way that she worked, then tough luck. But she couldn't get his damn blue eyes out of her head, or his ass, in fact just him generally. She took a deep breath and continued to work on gathering information about Aston Martin, when she saw something move in her peripheral vision. She looked up and was instantly greeted with his amazing blue eyes looking right at her from his office as he opened the blinds. She would have blushed at the fact that he had caught her staring at him, but the look he sent her was full of complete hatred, so instead she smiled right back at him, leaning back in her chair and arching her back as she did so, which caused him to glare at her and she laughed to herself, that was the problem with men, it was so damn easy to press their buttons.

God the way her breasts were jutting out against the fabric of her dress given the way she was now leaning back in her chair was just utterly mesmerising. He could feel himself growing hard at the sight of her, which was just ridiculous; as she still had all her fucking clothes on and all she had done was shift positions in her chair. He cursed himself at his obvious leering and lifted his gaze from her breasts to her face, only to find her smirking at him, so he glared at her before walking quickly out of his office. He needed to get away from her. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was so fucking enticed by this bitch. He was usually at the top of his game, one hundred percent of the time, especially when he was at work. He could do this damn job with his eyes closed, and nothing had ever distracted him, he always remained focussed and always managed to get things to run the way that he wanted. But he could feel that the tide was turning, and he didn't like it one bit. He absolutely hated this woman, he felt like everything he had ever known had been shaken upside down from spending just ten fucking minutes with her. He ran his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to wipe his mind of her, which was absolutely useless, it seemed that she was now permanently engrained in his brain, which made him hate her that much more than he already did, he never knew that it was possible to feel this much hatred for someone he had just met.

He walked down to the canteen in the building and grabbed himself a tray before walking over to where the sandwiches were, hoping that once he returned back to his office his mind would be clear of her, enabling him to work on making sure that his spreads were perfect and obviously much better than anything she would come up with. He listened to the buzz of conversation around him, the canteen was the place where he usually got his fill of the latest office gossip, and today was no exception.

"God have you seen her? The new girl? She's absolutely amazing, so damn sexy." Nathan heard one person say behind him.

"I know dude, she's so hot." Another man said.

"The way her dress clings to her body is just… I might ask her out, I really think I have a shot with her, I walked past her in reception this morning and she smiled at me." The first man spoke again.

Nathan continued to listen to the two men behind him and it soon dawned on him that they were talking about Haley, for he knew that no one else had started at Horsepower this morning, for if they had, he would have been introduced to them by now. He could feel his hands clenching the tray tightly as he tried to control the rage that was pouring through him. How dare these imbeciles talk about her like that, like she was some piece of fucking meat. Before he did something really stupid, he slammed the tray down and grabbed his sandwich, pushing his way past those men standing behind him, throwing a dirty look their way as he did so, noticing that one of them was Keller, which didn't surprise him at all, he always had been a fucking prick. He walked over to the other side of the room and placed some money at the checkout, then marched back to his office, leaving the door open this time, before throwing his sandwich down on his desk and looking out of the window.

He had no idea what the hell had just happened, he couldn't describe the feelings that were running through him, as they were completely foreign to him. He started to pace along the window, trying to rationalise his actions, but he was completely coming up short. Why had he been so bothered about what they were saying? He had no fucking clue, but he had been ready to completely throttle them both. He ran his hand through his hair again, before he realised that he wasn't going to get any answers by looking out of the window, and so he turned to his desk and leaned against it, completely frustrated with himself.

Haley watched Nathan's little show with an amused expression on her face from her office; something had seriously wound him up. She watched as he paced along his window, his hand constantly running through that sexy hair of his. She felt an urge to walk right up to him and run her own fingers through it; she wanted to know how it would feel in between her fingers. She licked her lips as she thought about touching him, running her hands along what looked like some big muscles that he had underneath that suit he was wearing. But she soon snapped herself out of her daydream and concentrated on what she was doing, berating herself for yet again thinking of him like that, reminding herself of the type of person he was, a cocky fucker whom she should not be interested in, in the slightest, and she wasn't, she told herself. She glanced up to him again, just to see what he was doing and giggled to herself, finding him leaning on his desk with his arms locked. He really did look as tense as anything. She giggled again as she looked away from him and continued to make some notes about some of the points she wanted to discuss with Mr. Jones when they met next week.

Nathan could hear her giggling and looked up from where he was currently leaning on his desk and scowled at her, partly for the fact that she seemed to be giggling at him, and partly because that sound had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever heard in his life. He could feel himself getting hard yet again and he growled to himself in annoyance at both himself and Haley, as he sat down in his chair and tried to concentrate on Aston Martin. This woman was turning him into a fucking crazy man.

Half an hour later, Nathan heard a man's voice coming from outside of his office. He looked up and he was sure that he saw one of those men that had been talking about Haley in the canteen standing outside of her office. He squinted as he looked at the guy a little more closely and though he couldn't be sure, he thought it was Keller. He instantly stood up and walked to his door, confirming once he had reached the door that it was indeed Keller who was waiting outside of Haley's office, and instead of walking away, he found that he wanted to hear what he was going to say to her. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and he really didn't understand why he wanted to hear what Keller was going to say so much, it was quite honestly none of his business at all, but somehow he couldn't get his feet to move away from the door now that they were there. He knew that he was there to try his luck and ask her out, given what he had heard him say in the canteen, and frankly, why wouldn't he? She was beautiful. But he could feel the blood inside of him begin to boil as he thought about Haley going out with him, kissing this fucker, sleeping with him. God, he had no idea why the hell it bothered him so much but if he had to, he would fire Keller's ass to make sure that Haley never went out with him. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he frowned at himself, since when did he become this possessive over someone he absolutely hated?

Haley looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door and smiled at the guy she saw standing just outside of her door, recognising him from the reception area earlier this morning when she had been waiting for Dan. "Hi, come on in." Haley greeted the man. "I'm Haley." She introduced herself and motioned for him to take a seat at her desk.

"Hi Haley, I'm Chris, I work in IT on the fourth floor." Chris introduced himself as he sat down on one of the chairs she had pointed at, unable to hide the smile as he caught a brief glance at her cleavage as she also sat down behind her desk.

Haley rolled her eyes when she saw his eyes light up; obviously he had snuck a peek down her dress. How gentlemanly of him. But she brushed it off, allowing him another chance to make a good first impression on her, one that didn't scream slime ball at her. "So what can I do for you Chris?" Haley asked politely as she crossed her legs and placed her hands on the desk.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you had all the equipment you needed in your office." Chris said as he flashed her his most winning smile.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the prick. Seriously, he was asking if she had all the equipment she needed? What an asshole. He smirked to himself at the dude's stupidity, surely Haley saw right through that bullshit and he didn't stand a fucking chance now, not that he really had stood a chance with someone like her anyway. She probably only dated a certain type of man, definitely not IT Geeks from the fourth floor who were so obviously completely out of her league… Advertising Heads from the eleventh floor… maybe. _What the hell, now I'm thinking of going out with this bitch?_ He thought to himself. Yep, she was definitely turning him into a crazy man, Nathan Scott did not date. And even if he did date, he certainly wouldn't want to date a bitch like Haley, right? Confused at himself and more than perplexed as to why he was thinking these completely irrational thoughts, he pushed them out of his head quickly and another smirk plastered itself right across his face as he waited with bated breath to watch the declining of his offer take place, if he ever got around to asking her that was. If she was as bitchy as she had seemed, this was going to be fucking excellent entertainment. He almost rubbed his hands together in glee and even thought about grabbing his chair and plonking it right outside in the corridor, wondering when the popcorn would arrive.

"I think I have everything I need." Haley answered, glancing up out of the corner of her eye quickly, seeing Nathan standing right outside of his office listening to every word of her conversation with Chris, with a great big smirk spread right across his face. She was slightly confused as to why he was standing there doing absolutely nothing, for surely he had better things to be doing with his time than to be eavesdropping on her conversations, like getting things prepared for their Aston Martin meeting with Mr. Jones, for example.

"Good, well give me a call if you do need anything." Chris said as he stood up and got ready to walk out of the room. "Are you free for dinner or something this evening?" He asked her quickly before he lost his nerve.

Nathan stood up straighter and suddenly felt too hot all of sudden. The prick had actually asked her out, for a second he thought that he wasn't going to do it. What a fucker. He had no idea why he was feeling like this, but there was this part of him that wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. And why? Because he had asked a woman, whom he had no claim or hold on whatsoever, out. His breathing quickened and he loosened the neck of his shirt, which was beginning to feel like it was suffocating him as he waited for Haley's answer. _Please say no. _He kept repeating to himself, he wouldn't be able to stand it if she decided to go out with this asshole. But why the hell would it even fucking matter? She was a bitch. He didn't want her, maybe her going out with a complete dick was just what she needed, maybe it would turn her into less of a bitch, if that was at all possible, which would be more than good news for him given that he now had to work with her.

Haley glanced over at Nathan out of the corner of her eye just in time to see him adjust the neck of his shirt. She grinned to herself, seeing that he was really bothered by this guy asking her out and so she decided that she would say yes to Chris, even if it were slightly mean of her to be saying yes to him just as a way of getting under Nathan Scott's skin. But the look on his face would so be worth it. "I'm free this evening, where did you have in mind?" She answered as she smiled warmly at him before casting her gaze back to Nathan quickly, who looked even more pissed off than he had in Dan's office earlier. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was this angry at the fact that someone had asked her out.

What the fuck? She had said yes? To that asshole? Before Nathan knew what he was doing, the caveman tendencies, which he never knew he had in him came right to the forefront of his brain and all he could think about was the fact that he could not, and would not, let her go out with a fucker like Keller. It was beyond stupid, because he knew that he had no right whatsoever to feel this possessive and domineering over her, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to see or even think of her with anyone, anyone but himself obviously, but especially someone as pathetic and crass as Chris fucking Keller. He marched into her office and cleared his throat. "Miss. James…" _I'm calling her by her surname now? Where the hell did that come from? _He thought to himself before continuing."I really think it would be a good idea if we went over some of our research for the meeting we have next week tonight." Nathan stated. His words had come out as more of an order than a question, which again was just ludicrous; he had no authority at all to ask her to stay behind, especially as they were at the same level in this organisation, but again, all he could think about was the need to stop whatever the hell was going on between her and Keller before it had a chance to even start.

Haley raised an eyebrow at Nathan in amusement and then turned to Chris. "Maybe another time then, Chris." She said before standing up to lead him out of her office, walking past Nathan as she did so.

Nathan watched in satisfaction as Haley walked Chris past him and out of her office. He couldn't help what came out of his mouth next; he wanted this asshole to just stay the hell away from her and he also wanted to make damn sure that there was never a 'next time' as Haley had put it. "Mr. Keller. Office romances are not looked upon favourably in this organisation." He said in a serious tone, condemning him for what he had asked Haley, watching as he walked away from her office, and he felt rather pleased with himself that he had managed to intervene, if Keller had an ounce of sense, which was doubtful to say the least, he would definitely stay the hell away from her now. He made a mental note to himself to keep a close eye on him; there was no way he was going to allow Chris and Haley to develop into absolutely anything.

Haley almost chocked on air. Was he being serious? She only had to look at the receptionist this morning to know that he had slept with her at some point, and given how furious the looks that she had been throwing his way, it had been pretty recently too, she was sure of it. She closed the door behind her once Chris had walked out of her office and turned to face Nathan, trying to hide the amusement from her voice and act pissed off at him, because seriously, who the hell did he think he was, basically telling her who she could or could not see? "Mr. Scott, do you mind explaining what the hell you were just doing?" She asked, using his surname as he had done with her.

Nathan's mouth dropped open. How the hell was he supposed to answer that one? _I got jealous of the fucking IT Geek so I decided to scare him off?! _No, that really wouldn't wash with her and besides, he wasn't entirely sure that he was jealous, because why the hell would he be jealous of Chris Keller of all people? He racked his brains as he tried to come up with a decent explanation but he couldn't think of anything remotely appropriate. He chanced a glance over at her, hoping that she had dropped it given the minutes silence that had passed between them, but she was still guarding her door with her hand placed on her hip, waiting for him to answer her.

"Well, care to explain?" She asked again as she waited for an answer from him with a raised eyebrow. She could wait all day if she needed to, watching him worm his way out of this one was going to be absolutely hilarious.

He thought about it some more, before coming up with the best thing that he could. "I just thought that if we are going to work together on this Aston Martin account, well then we should make sure that we are both on the same page for the meeting you arranged." He said almost sheepishly, hating the fact that he had to mention that she had managed to get further with that damn company than he had. He was going to kill his secretary for not booking that conference call earlier, did it really hurt to use a bit of initiative every once and a while?

"And you want to run over the details for the Aston Martin meeting tonight?" Haley asked. "I didn't realise it was this urgent, the meeting isn't until next week, don't you think it would be better if we both had some more time to gather information and design some spreads?" She continued, enjoying the way he was squirming on the spot, she really did like having the upper hand.

Nathan shifted on his feet. Damn her, why couldn't she just drop it? All he wanted to do was get the hell out of her office now, but she was still standing by her door like some kind of fucking guard dog. He took a deep breath and then decided to play her at her own game. "Yes I do think it would be good to have an initial planning meeting tonight. What's the matter, does Miss. Prepared have nothing to share?" He asked her, raising one of his own eyebrows before smirking at her.

Haley blinked once and then smirked right back at him. "I was just thinking of you, Mr. Scott, I mean you only found out about the meeting this morning; I was worried that you wouldn't have anything ready just yet."

Nathan gulped. She obviously had a fuck load of designs to show him and he had done nothing this morning really, except fucking think about her constantly. But he recovered quickly. "Don't you worry about me, Miss. James; I have plenty of ideas up my sleeve." He responded, needing to get out of her office right this instant and start designing some spreads so that he had something to show her this evening at least.

Haley looked away from him. "Well I'm glad to hear it, for a second I thought you were just jealous of Chris asking me out." She said as she flicked her gaze back to Nathan, this time licking her lips before smiling at his obvious discomfort at her calling him out on what his real intentions were with his sudden arrival in her office.

_Oh shit. _He thought to himself. He could feel his palms begin to sweat and his heart was now beating frantically in his chest. She fucking knew exactly what he had been doing. He cleared his throat, stalling as he tried to give himself more time to come up with a good answer. "Not at all, I was merely thinking of our customers." He said, pleased that he had managed to steer the conversation back to work related matters instead of admit his true feelings about her and Chris, because honestly, he had no idea what he was feeling about it all anyway, it was all just a stupid jumbled mess of emotions at the moment.

Haley nodded her head at him, not buying it for a second, he had been jealous, she was sure of it and all this talk about customers was complete and utter bullshit. "You know, I'm not obliged to work any overtime, Mr. Scott." She said as she walked around him to her desk. As she walked past him she caught a whiff of his aftershave, which was something that had always been a total turn on for her, and she almost lost it then and there. He smelt spicy and sexy. She really wanted to run her tongue along his neck, she wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelt. But she managed to resist him and continued walking towards her desk. She wasn't going to give up any of the control she had in this situation, she was enjoying herself far too much.

Nathan was hypnotised by the way her hips were moving as she walked back towards her desk. He couldn't stop staring at her perfect ass, her legs, even her hair and the way it swayed a little as she walked. He wanted to tangle his fingers up in it, he wanted to feel it tickle his skin as she kissed him all over… he wanted to walk right up behind her and bend her over that desk and thrust into her, making damn sure that he did have some kind of hold over her so that assholes like Keller couldn't do that again, so that there would never be a 'next time' with anyone but him. He was so aroused by her; the craving for her was all consuming and was leaving him in a complete trance. He found himself taking two steps forward behind her, literally about to reach out and place his hands on her hips before he realised what he was doing. He couldn't just take her like that, besides the fact that he shouldn't want a bitch like her, his father would absolutely crucify him. His father had never asked him, well in so many words, to stay away from someone before. And he knew that his ass would literally be flung out of the window if he so much as messed this shit up. Haley was too important for this company apparently for likes of him to screw her in any way, be that physically or mentally. So instead he shook his head of his fantasies and answered her. "I do realise that you are not obliged to work overtime, Miss James. But I trust that you want what's best for this company. I am tied up all afternoon and this evening is the only time I have available to run through this, so I can assume that you will be free, yes?"

Haley turned around and looked at him. Damn him for playing the loyalty card, she couldn't really say no to him now that he had said that to her, not when it was her first day, that really wouldn't give a good impression at all, and there was no way she was going to jeopardise that, first impressions counted for a lot, everyone knew that. It looked like she was going to be working overtime with Nathan tonight after all and her boxercise class would have to wait until the weekend. "Of course I'll be free." Haley answered him as she gave him her best smile. "Now if you don't mind, I have some calls to make." Haley stated as she sat herself down in her chair and flicked to her address book, pretending to find a number.

Nathan stood still for a couple more seconds before nodding his head. "Right. See you later then." He said as he excused himself from her office, before slamming his door shut to his own. He leaned back and banged his head against the door for good measure, maybe it would help knock some sense into him. What the fuck was he doing? He couldn't believe how close he had been to reaching out and touching her, especially after he had spouted all that shit to Keller about office romances. He had more than shot himself in the foot with that fucking masterful statement. But now he was thinking about the fact that he was going to be spending the evening with her and all he kept wondering was how the hell he was going to be able to control himself around her. And then the fact that he was even thinking that he had to control himself around her led to him pondering why the hell he cared so much about her? Usually when he decided he didn't want someone, he could just turn off all his feelings, it was like there was this switch inside of him, but for some reason, he wasn't in control of it anymore, and knowing that he was losing the control that he loved so very much scared the shit out of him. He sighed to himself as he walked to his desk and sat himself down, hoping that he would be able to distract himself with designing spreads, he needed to come up with some amazing stuff to show her tonight, there was no way he was going to let her think that she was better at this job than he was.

~*~

Nathan spent the rest of the afternoon designing some spreads, but mostly he was building up images of his father finding out that he had slept with Haley in his head. The images ranged from his dad lecturing him on the code of conduct for a whole day, which was possibly a fate far worse than him just throwing his ass out of the window, to him being fired and having to walk that humiliating walk of shame out of the office, which would be made ten times more humiliating given that this was his family's company. But however hard he tried to engrain those images of his father's complete disappointment in him, they wouldn't stick in his mind because the visions of Haley were more pronounced now than they had been all day. Only they were getting sexier with each hour that passed. They had moved from visions of her dressed, to undressed, to having her straddle him and ride his cock until she was screaming his name. It seemed that leaving his blinds open did no good at all, for he found that he was staring over at her constantly, which was just embarrassing, it was like he was pining over a lost puppy or something, and that damn off switch was still fucking broken.

Haley chewed on her pen all afternoon. She was so nervous about tonight, and she didn't know why, because there was no way she was going to let anything happen, but somehow, knowing that she was going to be in his presence for most of the evening thrilled her. It was so irrational to be thinking like that, it was a business meeting, that was all, but she was excited about it nonetheless. So in an effort to calm herself down and to help her stop thinking about him like that, she kept reminding herself of all the things that she despised about him, especially his smugness but most of all his cockiness. But it wasn't helping her want him any less than she did, which scared her shitless, usually she was so in control of her emotions, especially where work was concerned, she usually let nothing get in the way of her career, but now there was this humungous Nathan Scott shaped barrier in her way, and she couldn't see over it for shit.

Six o'clock in the evening had come and gone. Nathan knew that he was stalling, he was trying to bide himself some more time, he was trying desperately to get that switch fixed, but nothing was working and he was still thinking about her constantly. His fantasies of her had now gone from her riding him, to her lips being wrapped around his cock, to him licking her until she was dripping wet. He wanted nothing more than to just walk right out of the building, resisting temptation tonight was going to be so fucking difficult, he didn't know if he was going to be able to and he didn't know if he wanted to either. He closed his eyes and once again thought of his father and that damn day long lecture, as well as concentrating on how bitchy Haley was, took a deep breath and gathered up all the documents he had been working on throughout the day, psyching himself up to face the fucking music. He felt like he was walking into complete darkness, he had absolutely no idea how this evening would end. He took another deep breath and then walked over to Haley's office and knocked on her door.

Haley looked up from the papers she was organising and saw Nathan waiting in the doorway with some documents in his hands. She took a deep breath as she looked over at him, he had removed his jacket and she had been right earlier on, she could see the outlines of his muscles through the thin material of the fitted shirt he had on, and she couldn't help thinking of how good he would look shirtless. Her eyes were roaming over his body, but before she made a complete fool of herself, she tore them away from him, biting down on her lip in an effort to scold herself for being so obvious.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked her, not wanting to look at her as he didn't know what the hell he would think of next if he looked directly at her. He had probably been through the whole of the fucking karma sutra by now so lord knows what freaky thought would enter his head next. Besides, she was a bitch, and he shouldn't be thinking of her in that way anyway, he reminded himself.

"Yep, just give me two minutes." Haley responded as she gathered up her documents and then followed Nathan down the corridor, keeping up the pace with him this time as they headed for the elevators.

"I thought we could use one of the meeting rooms on the floor above." Nathan explained as he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive, willing it to hurry up, he wanted to get this meeting over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Okay." Haley said as she walked into the elevator once it had arrived on their floor. She watched as Nathan hit the button for the twelfth floor and then tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to take them up to the floor above, unsure of what else to say to him.

Nathan couldn't help the glance he sent her way. She was tapping her foot and appeared a little jumpy; if he didn't know any better he would say that she was nervous about something. It couldn't be that she was nervous about being alone with him surely? However, as soon as that thought had entered his mind, it had flown right back out again as the doors opened and she walked out, waiting for him to lead the way to the meeting room they were going to use. Nathan reminded himself that this was just business, nothing untoward was going to happen, he wasn't going to let it, and from the look of Haley, she wasn't going to let anything happen either, she seemed just as eager as he did to get to the meeting room and finish the impromptu meeting he had called as fast as possible. He walked them further along the corridor to the room with the largest table in it, so that they could spread their designs out on it, and opened the door for her to walk through, and then he followed, closing the door behind him.

Haley walked straight up to the table and spread out some of her ideas on it, before sitting down and waiting for Nathan to do the same. If this morning had been any indication as to what working with him was going to be like, well she knew that it was going to be difficult for them to agree on anything to say the least, but she was more than prepared to debate with him over this, she knew that her ideas were good, she just guessed that he was going to take some convincing of that fact.

Nathan walked at a slower pace to the table and glanced briefly at some of the mock ups Haley had been working on, noticing that they were good, but not as good as his, and why would they be? This was his family's company, his job, his toes that she was stepping on, there was no way he was going to back down on this, especially after the back stabbing she had given him this morning in front of his father. He smirked to himself as he laid out his ideas and then sat down in the seat opposite her, waiting for her to say something.

Once a couple of minutes had passed, Haley decided to bite the bullet and say something, given that it seemed Nathan was waiting for something. "So, what ideas do you have?" Haley asked as she sat up in her chair and waited for Nathan to explain what he had been working on.

Nathan started to explain some of the ideas he had and showed Haley some of the mock ups he had been designing that afternoon. He also talked about potential prices for some of the spreads, and watched Haley's reaction to his every word extremely carefully, wondering what she was thinking, trying to guess what she was going to come back at him with so that he could stay two steps ahead of her. As far as he was concerned, she was still the competition, and he didn't lose to anybody.

Haley listened to what he had to say, and as much as she hated to admit it, he did have some good ideas. Once he had finished she started to explain some of her ideas, as well as mix up both of theirs, trying to create something better for the customer, and also trying to keep both of them happy, given that she knew how pissed off either of them would be if one of them had to compromise their work and not have it included in the final designs they were going to present to Aston Martin. However, it was when she started to fiddle with Nathan's creations that he started to go on the defensive.

"I really don't think mixing those two styles goes well at all." Nathan cut in just as Haley started to pick up one of his designs and talked about merging it slightly with one of hers. Was she insane, did she really think that he was going to let her take any of the credit for this?

Haley sighed heavily and glanced up to look at him. He was waving his hand towards her as if her ideas were completely ridiculous which she knew was complete bullshit, her ideas were good, he was just being an arrogant ass and didn't want to compromise with her. "Well I think that it will create a much more modern feel, which will complement their new designs." Haley returned to him.

Nathan scoffed. "What do you know about Aston Martin's new designs?" He mocked her as he folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her, believing that he now had the upper hand in this debate.

Haley sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, mirroring the way he was sitting. "I've actually pre-ordered one of them, Nathan." She answered him with a raised eyebrow. "V8 Vantage, 420 brake, 4.7 litre engine."

Nathan snapped his gaze up to her eyes, wondering how the hell she had known that. As he stared at her, he realised that she was serious; she really had ordered herself an Aston Martin. Who the hell would have known that she had such good taste in cars, he had been looking at getting the exact same model for himself this past weekend. But he wasn't going to admit that to her, no way, so he continued to smile arrogantly at her, believing that he could still find a way to beat her at this. There had to be something she didn't know about Aston Martin, and he was going to spend all evening finding out what her weakness was, he didn't care if he had to wait all fucking night, he was more than a little confident that there was going to be something, he just had to find it.

"What you think because I'm a woman I can't drive cars like that?" She asked him. "It would be pretty stupid of me to start working at all these car magazines if I didn't actually have an interest in cars, wouldn't it, especially with pompous pricks like you working in the companies that own the magazines."

Nathan's eyes grew wide. Had she just called him a pompous prick? No one had ever spoken to him like that before, least of all a complete bitch. He was completely shocked that she'd had the nerve to speak to him like that. He wanted to shout back at her and tell her that she was never to speak to him like that again; he wanted to tell her that this was his family's company and that she didn't stand a chance of ever getting promoted before him so she may as well quit while she was ahead. But he didn't say anything. Instead he found himself getting painfully hard as she continued to rant on at him. Who knew that being called a pompous prick would be a total turn on? Maybe it wasn't the words so much as the way she had said it? He pondered this for a while, not really listening to whatever the hell she was going on about, he had far more pressing issues to deal with right now…

"I mean haven't you heard about equal fucking opportunities, or did that law just completely evade you?" Haley asked as she continued to shout at him.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He couldn't concentrate on anything but his throbbing cock. He tried to come up with something to say to her but, _'take your fucking clothes off and lie down on the table' _really didn't sound at all appropriate for right now, especially when he thought she had just said something about equal opportunities to him. So instead he kept his mouth shut and tried to find a more comfortable position in his seat, adjusting his rock hard cock in his pants, only to give up, nothing was feeling comfortable right now, in fact he was more than a little tempted to shut her up by shoving his cock down her throat, although once he thought of that idea a little more, he could already feel the pain of her teeth biting down as hard as she could on it, and it was not pleasant.

Once Haley realised that he wasn't going to say anything back to her, which to his credit was probably the right thing to do given how annoyed she was at him right now, she took a deep breath and continued to look at the designs they had spread over the large table, wanting to get back to discussing the spreads so that she could get out of this room as quickly as possible. She looked over at Nathan and saw that he was looking at her with that damn smirk spread right across his face again, and she could feel her cheeks flushing, why did that turn her on so much? It was just a fucking mouth… a mouth that she wanted on her body so very desperately. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the table, picking up another design of hers as well as one of Nathan's designs and turned them towards him. "What about a mix of these two?" She asked him.

Nathan tried to concentrate on the designs she was holding up but the urge to take her was just too fucking strong for anything else to even register in his brain. But he forced his eyes away from her face and forced himself to look at the two designs, and once again, he didn't agree with what she was showing him at all. "No." He said simply, for it was the only word he felt like he could say quickly enough before yet another ludicrous idea came into head, for example right now he wanted to tell her to strip for him, slowly, and he was scared that if he allowed his mouth to stay open for any longer than was absolutely necessary, well his thoughts might just get verbalised, and who fucking knew what kind of an animal that would turn her into… maybe he wanted to find out…

Haley sighed incredibly dramatically and threw the designs down on the table. She'd had enough. They weren't going to get anywhere tonight, especially if he was just going to start giving her one-word answers with no explanation as to why he didn't like her ideas at all. She pushed her chair back and stood up; knowing that she needed to get out of this room, and if he wasn't going to talk business, well then she needed to get herself out of temptations way. "This is ridiculous, we're not going to get anywhere like this, I'm going to go home." Haley stated as she moved towards the door.

Nathan knew that he needed to stop her from leaving, he had to have her, the craving for her was too much for him to take. He knew that he should just let her walk right out of that fucking door but he had to touch her, and he just had to be inside of her tonight, right this instant if at all possible, he couldn't deny himself of her any longer and he couldn't even begin to comprehend the insatiable need he held for someone that he had only known for a matter of hours. He had never wanted someone so much in his life. He tried desperately to conjure up the image of how disappointed his father would be in him, but even the thought of a year long lecture from his father wasn't enough to overrule the desire that was coursing through his body. Before he knew what he was doing, before he had even had a chance to rationalise the feelings that were running through him, he had stood up and reached out to grab her arm with his hand. "Don't go." He simply said.

Haley closed her eyes as she heard him utter those two simple words and felt that damn spark again when his hand connected with her arm. She knew what he was asking of her, she knew that if she stayed with him, something would happen, there was something in the way that he was talking to her, and there had definitely been something in the way he had been looking at her all day. And as much as she knew that she should have walked right out of that door and told him where to stuff it, she couldn't. She wanted him. She was giving into temptation, and risking everything, but she didn't fucking care.

Nathan relaxed his grasp on her arm and eventually let go of her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, he had never had to ask a woman to do anything before, they just simply did whatever he wanted them to do without him having to even speak a word usually. But she was different, the way he was feeling about her was unlike anything he had ever felt, and as confusing as it was, he was also excited at these new feelings, the urge he felt, the desire, the need for her. He just hoped that she turned around; otherwise he would look like an absolute fucking fool and would probably not come back to work tomorrow for the humiliation would be far too great for him to deal with.

Haley debated with herself for a few seconds, but she knew that her mind was already made up. She wanted this. She wanted him despite the fact that he was everything she hated in a man. He was so tempting and his whole demeanour was so fucking sexy and she hated herself for thinking of him that way but she just couldn't help herself. She was giving in to her desires, and a part of her respect that she held for herself, respect that she prided herself on so very deeply was being eroded away. But even that thought didn't stop her from turning around to face him. Even that thought didn't stop her from walking towards him, and it certainly didn't stop her from leaning up to him and connecting her lips with his, before pulling away from him quickly and looking into his eyes.

She had kissed him. He didn't know what the fuck she was doing, or why the hell she was doing it, all he knew was that he wanted more. Before he could contemplate what the hell was going on, he dipped his head and kissed her on the lips, just as she had, and then pulled away slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes. He wanted her to run away, he wanted her to tell him to stop; he wanted her to slap him around the face and tell him that she didn't want this. He wanted her to do something to stop this from progressing any further, because now that she had tempted him with those lips of hers, now that he had got a slight taste of her, he knew that in about three seconds time he wasn't going to be able to control himself, everything was going to be shot to hell.

Haley looked into his mesmerising blue eyes, and desperately wanted him to start shouting at her, she wanted nothing more than for him to throw her against a wall and stalk right out of this fucking meeting room, because what she wanted, what she craved, was just wrong. But she continued to look into his eyes, knowing that she could just as easily say that she didn't want this, and she knew that she should, but the words just didn't want to be formed, she couldn't get them out of her mouth. And she held her breath as she watched his mouth move slowly back down to hers and closed her eyes, knowing that everything was going to change.

As soon as Nathan felt his lips connect with hers again, that electricity that he had been feeling every time she had touched him previously suddenly turned into a wild fire, burning through his veins. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the need to feel her whole body touch his was far too strong for him to resist as his lips started to move roughly against hers. He snaked his tongue out between his lips and ran it seductively over her bottom lip, needing to get his tongue inside of her mouth that very instant, he desperately needed to find out what she tasted like. The desires running through him in that very moment were like nothing he had ever experienced in his whole life, the longing and craving he felt for this woman was almost too much for him to take. All he knew was that he needed to be here, he needed to be kissing her, but it wasn't enough for him, he needed more.

When Haley felt his tongue run over her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth more harshly down onto hers and parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. She heard him groan when his tongue touched hers, causing his mouth to vibrate against her lips and she just completely lost it. Her hands came down from behind his neck and she ran them over his strong shoulders, and when she needed to take a breath, she pulled her mouth from him, and despite the fact that she was panting and completely out of breath, she just couldn't keep her mouth off him. She left a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses from the side of his mouth down to his neck, her hands moved from his shoulders down to the middle of his chest and she started to unbutton his shirt. As her hands continued to remove his shirt, she began to bite down on his neck and then used her tongue to soothe over where her teeth had been, causing Nathan to hiss and moan as she did so. The sounds he was making were so fucking sexy; she couldn't get enough of it. Her mouth started to move lower down his body with each fabulous inch of skin that was being revealed from his shirt. She nipped her way down his chest, but quickly grew impatient with how long it was taking her to undress him and so she ripped the remaining three buttons apart, listening to the sound of the buttons rip from the material and roll around the room, and she hurriedly pushed the shirt away from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor, before her mouth landed once more on his magnificent and now naked chest.

Nathan felt Haley's mouth move over his stomach and was quickly aware of her fingertips that were trailing down his sides. He groaned as he felt her fingers move along the waistband of his trousers and when her hands started to unbuckle his belt, he knew he needed to reign in some of the control he had just given up. He reached down to grab her shoulders and hoisted her up onto her feet, before capturing her mouth with his again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth before she had even had a chance to regain any of her composure. He heard her moan into his mouth and that noise stirred something deep inside of him. He pulled his mouth away from her slightly and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, before biting down on it, and then started to push her towards one of the walls of the meeting room, needing more from her.

Haley could feel him pushing her, but she did her best to stop him from moving her anywhere, she couldn't believe that the bastard had bitten her lip like that. She moved her fingers to the back of his neck and pressed her nails into his skin before raking them along to his shoulders, finally causing him to release her lip and hiss at her. She pulled away from him now that her lip was free and gave him an innocent smile, and then she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, wondering whether he had caused her to bleed, which thankfully for him, he hadn't seemed to.

"Bitch." Nathan growled at her as he felt the skin on his neck burn from where her nails had been, before he tried to push her back towards one of the walls again, only to find her resist him once more. He was getting tired of this, so instead of trying to push her again, he bent down and lifted her off the floor, before stalking over to one of the walls quickly and pressing her up against it, holding her there with the weight of his body and his legs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Haley shouted at him when she felt him lift her off the floor and begin to carry her back towards one of the walls. She felt her back connect with the wall after he had taken four long strides through the room, but he didn't put her down on the floor and he didn't bother answering her, instead she felt him move his mouth to her neck and literally start an assault on her skin, causing her to instantly forget why she had been so angry at him for taking control of the situation like that, his mouth felt too fucking good on her for any other emotion other than the pure pleasure he was causing her to feel to register in her brain. His teeth were nibbling at what felt like every single inch of her neck, it felt like he was refusing to leave a millimetre of her skin untouched and she was certainly not going to complain about his thoroughness. She moaned when he swirled his tongue around her pulse point and she moved her hands into his hair, tugging on fistfuls of it, causing him to groan against her skin.

Nathan was so caught up in everything about her, the way she smelt was just phenomenal, as was the way she felt underneath his fingertips as he ran them along the back of her neck, her skin felt as smooth as silk. And the way she tasted was just out of this world. He continued to completely devour her, revelling in how right this all felt when in theory he knew that it was all so very wrong. But he wasn't going to dwell on that thought right now; he couldn't, not when he had her like this. He smiled against her skin as she moaned again when he bit down on her pulse point, the sounds she was making were heading straight to his cock, it was painfully hard right now and he desperately needed to move things along quicker, despite the fact that he wanted to savour this for as long as possible.

Haley hated the fact that she was enjoying this so much, she absolutely hated the man standing in front of her, she hated the way his mouth knew exactly where to hit her, and she despised the sounds that her mouth was making despite her concerted effort to shut the hell up. She hated the fact that she could feel his fucking smirk against her neck as she let out yet another audible moan. But what she hated the most was the fact that her body was betraying her, she hated the fact that her body wanted more of him.

By now, Nathan could feel her hardened nipples pressing against his chest through her dress, and he was extremely pleased that she seemed just as turned on about all this as he was, it kind of helped him rationalise the fact that he wanted this too. He moved his arms around to her back and leaned her forward away from the wall against his body, pressing those nipples of hers harder into his chest as he found the zipper to her dress and unzipped it as quickly as he could, all the while continuing to move his mouth over her neck, biting, sucking and licking every inch of skin that he could get a hold of. Once he had unzipped the dress, he moved his hands to her arms and lifted her off him as he placed her on the ground. He moved his mouth back up to hers and captured her lips in a hungry kiss as his hands practically tore the dress from her body and he let it drop down her legs, listening to it land in a heap on the floor around her ankles.

As soon as his hands had dropped the dress, Haley felt them move up her back until he reached her bra strap, and in one expert move, he had unclasped it and thrown it across the room. She pushed herself against his body and heard him moan into her mouth as her hardened nipples pressed against his naked chest. She needed to breathe, this was all getting too much for her, but she couldn't bring herself to move her mouth away from his, and when his hands moved so strongly along her back, pressing her even further into him, she couldn't help the groan that escaped from her as she arched her back further into his body, feeling his hard cock pressing into her stomach.

Nathan tore his mouth away from hers and found that he was practically gasping for breath. He pulled back from her slightly and dropped his gaze to her fucking fantastic breasts and just stared at them for a moment, they were absolutely perfect. He lifted his gaze back to her face and looked deeply into her eyes, seeing her staring right back at him just as intently as he was looking at her. He hoped that she realised that he was giving her an out right now, because waiting like this was fucking killing him. He had to have more of her, but if she wanted to stop, he could do that, at least he thought he could, it would be fucking difficult, but if that was what she really wanted, then he would find a way to make himself stop. But she said nothing and continued to breathe just as heavily as he was doing, her hands continuing to run softly over the nape of his neck.

Haley knew what he was doing, this was her chance to say no, once and for all. This was her opportunity to put an end to all of this before it had a chance to go any further. But she didn't say anything because she didn't want to. He seemed to understand and after a couple of seconds, she felt his hands reach for the waistband of her panties, and felt him push them down her legs, before he sunk to his knees and placed a series of kisses on her stomach as he continued to lower her panties further down her legs. Once they were at her ankles, she felt his hand lift one of her feet up off the floor, and felt the panties be completely removed from one of her ankles, but instead of placing her foot back down on the floor, she felt him lift it even higher and eventually rest it on his shoulder. She looked down at him in confusion, wondering what the hell he was doing, but she soon realised that he wasn't looking at her face, and she felt her heart rate increase with the anticipation of knowing what was coming next.

God she was actually fucking glistening, she was that wet for him. He was absolutely captivated by her and the animalistic urges from deep within him were taking over his every thought. He had to fucking taste her, he could not and would not wait a second longer. He ran his hand back up her leg, following the shapely curve of it until he reached her centre and then spread her folds with both of his hands as he moved his head closer to her. He could smell her arousal all around him, and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven, she honestly smelt that fantastic, he actually felt his mouth start to water. Once he was close enough he took one long lick right up her centre, feeling her wetness on his tongue, tasting her, and if her smell was like heaven, well when he tasted her he discovered that her taste was indeed completely out of this world.

Haley moaned as soon as she felt his tongue connect with her body, but it was when he started to move his tongue over her clit that she completely lost all control. She moved her hands down to his head and fisted handfuls of his hair as she leaned her body back against the wall, pressing her foot into his shoulder harder in an effort to stay standing upright. She wanted him closer, she wanted to feel more pressure on her clit so she jutted her hips out and arched her back as she pushed his head even closer to herself and got exactly what she wanted. "Oh fuck!" She screamed when she felt him thrust two of his fingers into her pussy without any warning whatsoever and then proceeded to literally pound her with them, curving them at the ends so he hit her sweet spot every single fucking time he entered her.

Nathan could feel her begin to tighten around his fingers already, but he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, as well as tease her clit with his tongue. No one had ever tasted this perfect before, no one. "God you taste so fucking good." He moaned against her clit as he scrapped his teeth over her bundle of nerves and nibbled on it before running his tongue right over the top of it, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Shit!" Haley moaned again, the vibrations of his voice sending a whole new sensation right through her body. She was so close, she was tinkering on the edge, and just when she wanted him to speed up to help her reach that high that she so desperately craved, she felt him begin to slow down. She looked down at him and wondered what the hell he was playing at. The only way that this slow pace could be at all acceptable to her would be if he planned to replace his fingers with that cock of his, otherwise she was going to be incredibly fucking angry with him.

Nathan had deliberately slowed the pace down, as much as he wanted her to come, he also wanted to prove to her that he was the one in control, and what better way to do that than to control her orgasm. He smirked against her clit as he felt her tug on his hair and whimper at the sudden change of pace, it was more than obvious to him that she didn't like what he was doing, which made it that much more enjoyable for him. He pulled his mouth away from her clit and continued to move his fingers in and out of her at what he knew was an excruciatingly slow pace for her. "You want my cock inside of you don't you." He stated and watched Haley's face as she glared down at him, which caused him to chuckle.

Haley glared down at him. Was he seriously asking her if she wanted his cock? Wasn't how wet she was proof of the fact? Or did he need her to fucking spell it out for him? She cursed him for letting out that fucking sexy chuckle of his, what the hell was he doing to her? She was literally going to fall in a complete heap on the floor if he continued this... whatever the hell he was doing to her.

He watched her face twist into annoyance at him, but he wasn't going to give up, he wanted to hear her say it, as much as he knew that she did want him, he wanted to hear her vocalise just how much she wanted him. "Say it, otherwise you won't get my cock at all this evening." He demanded.

Haley took a deep breath and threw her head back against the wall, desperately wanting something, be it his cock or his fingers to speed the fuck up, for the pace that his fingers were currently moving in and out of her at was pure torture. "I want your fucking cock, inside of me. I want you to fuck me so fucking hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." She told him as she yanked on his hair, causing him to stand up and face her. "You think you can manage that, Mr. Scott?" She asked him, as she looked him in the eyes.

Nathan's breathing had increased to a ridiculous pace and he could feel himself get even harder than he had been previously given what she had asked of him, and of course he was more than happy to oblige to a request like that. "I'll fucking make sure you're crawling into the office tomorrow." He responded. He was just about to reach down and lift her up so that he could wrap her legs around his waist, when he felt her hand reach down to his trousers and squeeze his cock, causing him to groan out loud and halt his actions.

Haley grinned to herself, pleased that she had managed to turn the tables on him, and in one long stroke of his cock, she reached her hands up and started to unbuckle his belt. Once she had managed to get it undone, she started to frantically remove his trousers from him, and once she was able to, she yanked both his trousers and his boxers down his body, freeing his rock hard cock, watching as it stood so erect and so perfect right in front of her. Nathan was right, she did fucking want his cock. She got down on her knees and lowered her mouth right on top of him, unable to wait a second longer; she just had to have him in her mouth.

"Fuck." Nathan groaned as he lifted his hands and leaned them against the wall, needing something to hold on to. He looked down and groaned as he watched her mouth move right back up his cock and he had to look away as he knew that if he continued to watch her, he would come right then and there, and he didn't want to lose control like that, not yet anyway. How the hell could someone with such a fucking bitchy mouth be this fucking perfect for him?

God he felt so good inside of her mouth. She lowered her mouth back down his cock and moaned against him as she looked up at him and saw his jaw clenched tight, watching his tongue snake out from his mouth and lick those luscious lips of his.

"Shit!" Nathan groaned as he let out a long breath before gasping for more air. The way that her mouth had just vibrated along his cock felt so good, and now she had just scraped her teeth right along his length as she moved her mouth back up his cock. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, he felt one of her hands reach up and start rolling his balls in her palm, and the other started to stroke the skin just behind them. He looked down at her, wondering what the hell she was doing, no one had ever done that to him before, but it felt absolutely amazing.

Haley was still looking up at him and watched him looking down at her, as she continued to suck him off. She relaxed her throat and brought him even further into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat and then suddenly she felt him start to thrust in and out of her as he tried to control the pace of her actions. And she just wasn't fucking having that.

Nathan had to come, right now, he couldn't wait until he was inside of her, and so he started to move his hips, thrusting into her mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat every single time, and he was so fucking close. However, after two thrusts, he felt her squeeze his balls, which caused him to stop what he was doing. "What the fuck!" He cried out, given the pain that had just shot right through him.

Haley laughed as she lifted her mouth back up his cock and then released him from her mouth before standing back up in between his arms which were still stretched out on the wall in front of him, and she leaned back against the wall, smiling at him. He wasn't the only one who could get people hot and bothered and leave them hanging. However, she knew that she needed some sort of release, and so did he, the last couple of minutes had been more than enough evidence of his desires. She needed to come, but she needed to do it her way.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her but before he could do anything else, he felt her push against his chest, and found that in just three simple strides; he was seated on a wide leather chair. He had no idea how she had managed to push him like that, but before he could think about it, he watched her straddle his lap and grab his still rock hard cock with her hands, and place it just outside of her entrance.

"Now tell me, Mr. Scott, what is it that you want?" Haley teased him as she lowered herself ever so slightly on top of him, so that just his tip was inside of her.

Nathan groaned and closed his eyes. He tried his hardest to push his hips up to get his cock further inside of her but she simply lifted herself up further away from him. He groaned, he didn't have time to formulate a clever answer for her; it was too much, knowing that he was so close to being fully inside of her was all he could think about. "You. I fucking want you." He said through gritted teeth, hating himself for admitting that fact, and growled as she lowered herself onto him quickly, taking him all the way inside of her. _Fuck. _She was so tight and so slick and then before he had a chance to process just how fantastic it felt to just be inside of her, she lifted herself up off him and slammed down onto his lap again, causing him to grunt at her.

Haley smiled at the noises he was making, pleased that she was the one controlling it. She lifted herself up off him once more, only this time, he caught her hips before she managed to lower herself back onto him and he thrust up into her harshly as he guided her back down on top of him. "Fuck!" Haley cried out as she felt him go deeper inside of her, and then, just like that, she had handed the control right back into his hands.

Nathan couldn't stop grunting as he thrust his hips up to meet her every time his hands lowered her hips onto him. He had no idea that sex could feel like this, everything felt so right, had never had this many emotions running through his mind for someone. But he pushed all those unknown feelings aside, the wanting and the cravings, for he knew that all this could ever be was just sex, it could never develop into anything more, especially when he absolutely despised her, and so he continued to focus on thrusting in and out of her, hoping that he would be able to just fuck her right out of his head, literally, especially given that his switch seemed to be temporarily broken. He heard her moaning on top of him and he looked up at her, her head was thrown back and her hands were gripping his thighs behind her ass, using them to balance herself. He heard her swear again and smiled to himself. "You've never had it this good before have you, Miss. James." He stated to her as he thrust into her more forcefully, it wasn't a question as he already knew the answer.

"Shit!" Haley cried out again as she felt him move more powerfully inside of her. She lifted her head and looked at his face, almost cringing at the smugness that was on show. He was right, she had never been fucked like this before, no one had ever made her feel like this before, and she hated the fact that it was he who was doing it to her. She wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face and so she took a moment to catch her breath before answering him, looking right into his eyes. "I've had better, trust me." She said as she licked her lips and thrust down on him before he had a chance to grip her hips again, causing him to hiss at her.

Nathan growled at her as he looked her in the eyes and let go of her hips altogether, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to lift them both up off the chair they were sitting on. If she'd really had better than what he was giving to her right now, which he highly doubted, he was going to make damn sure that what he was about to do next would surpass anything she had ever had before. "You really shouldn't have fucking said that." He growled in her ear as he shook his trousers and boxers off his legs and walked them over to the table, throwing their designs off it and onto the floor, before throwing her on the table and pushing her back so she was lying down. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs, before he reached over and placed his hands on her hips once again, and he started to literally pound into her.

God he was filling her so fucking perfectly, all Haley could do was throw her head back and arch her back off the table, desperately trying to get him to hit the spot where she craved him, and the new angle meant that he was hitting it each and every time he entered her. She felt one of his hands leave her hips and gasped when she felt his finger begin to circle her clit. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her and she knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded around him. She started to clench her inner muscles around his cock, drawing him further inside of her, not wanting to let him go, and when she heard him groan as she grinded her hips against him she smiled to herself, he sounded so fucking sexy when he did that.

Nathan increased the pace of both his thrusts and his fingers. He watched as Haley withered on the table, and he could feel her beginning to lose control as her muscles began to clench and unclench around him more sporadically. "I want to hear you when you come. I want you to scream my fucking name as you come because I got you there, no one else." He demanded as he increased the pressure of his fingers once more and thrust into her more deeply as her hips lifted up off the table.

Haley felt her orgasm completely overtake her whole body, which was shaking with the force of it all. She was gasping for breath but couldn't help screaming his name, just like he wanted as she clenched herself around him, feeling him empty himself inside of her as he came too. She opened up her eyes as he slowed his pace down and could see the sweat on his forehead as he looked into her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with her orgasm though, she was fighting to keep her eyes open, so she closed them again. She had never felt so satisfied in her life. However, as she slowly began to regain control of her breathing, the realisation of what had just happened hit her. Fucking shit.

Nathan watched Haley lying on the table with her eyes closed and he could honestly say that watching her come was the most fascinating and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. But as soon as he thought that, as his eyes wandered over her gloriously naked form, he suddenly comprehended the reality of their actions this evening. He pulled out of her and as soon as he had done so, before he had even managed to turn around to start looking for his clothes; Haley had jumped right off the table and was putting her dress back on herself.

Haley didn't even bother with her underwear; all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. She was berating herself for being so fucking weak, for not being strong enough to leave when he had given her the opportunity, for not telling him to stop the two times he had silently asked her. What the fuck had she done? But knowing that she had done what she had wasn't what was really bothering her, and there was no way that she regretted it at all, for that had to be the most amazing overtime sessions she had ever worked in her life. What was really aggravating her was just how fucking good that had felt. And she couldn't believe that the best sex she had ever had in her life had been with Nathan fucking Scott of all people, the fucking bastard.

Nathan grabbed his shirt from the floor and quickly buttoned what was left of it, before slipping his boxers and trousers back onto his body. He glanced over at Haley quickly and cursed himself for worrying about her. Since when did he ever give a shit about someone's feelings after sex? And besides, he had to remember that she was a fucking bitch. He was so disappointed in himself that he had allowed himself to give in to her, but he didn't regret it, for nothing he had ever felt in his life had ever been that fucking amazing. He watched as she walked over to the door and just before she managed to open it, he realised that he needed to say something, he had to claim back some of his authority that had been lost in the room. "That will not happen again." He stated, unsure of whether he really meant it, or whether he was trying to make himself believe that it wouldn't happen again because he knew that he wanted it to, hell if he didn't have so much pride inside of him, he would take her again right now, his body wanted her that much.

Haley turned around to face him, and despite wanting to believe that what he said was true, because the rational side of her brain really didn't want that to ever happen again, she couldn't help the voice of the completely irrational side of her brain from shouting, _you know it will happen again,_ to herself. "Absolutely. I'll see you in the morning to run through the rest of the designs." Haley answered him curtly as she turned and opened the door, hearing Nathan follow her out of the room.

As they both walked back along the corridor towards the elevators, they both knew that they would be working overtime together the very next evening, after all, how the hell could they resist?

**AN –Alright guys I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought of it by leaving me a review. Thanks guys! x**

**Updates for Kiss the Rain and Think About Me are on the way I promise! Hopefully I'll get an update out on each of those stories before I go on holiday!**


End file.
